As I've Watched You
by Riki-Tiki-Tabby
Summary: Ginji has always watched Ban from a distance, and always he wanted to tell him how he really felt. But one morning when he wakes up beside his best friend like always, what does Ban have to say about it? Ban x Ginji -T-


**A//N:** Ok, so I was writing this fic and you know what I thought? Should it be rated T or M? I went for T, despite my love for M (because technically it didn t make it that far...) =sneaks away= ANYwho, hope you aren t too disappointed. ;3

((P.S: None of that probably made no sense but oh well, I just hope you still like the story :D))

((P.P.S: I keep finding all these mistakes!! Probably going to update this a million times since I keep finding all this crap. Stupid grammar, why do you mock me?! DX))

_

* * *

_

_I watched you from a distance, Ban_

_I always knew that the day you needed me most, no matter how much pain, no matter how long, and no matter what the cost, I would be by your side_

_Forever and always_

_I promised that to you as your best friend and and as someone who..._

_W-who just ... I just ..._

Ginji Amano's chocolate brown eyes lazily opened to the dark ceiling of their cozy Lady Bug. It was raining heavily outside and the rain didn't look like it would stop pouring any time soon. The young lighting lord blinked, realizing that seconds ago, when he had been surrounded in that familiar blinding light awkwardly confessing his most precious secret to the very man he had to keep it from, he had actually only been lost in yet another dream. The same dream that he's been having for quite a while. To a time that he didn't really want to remember.

_Oh a dream... right, just another dream ... what time is it?_ He grunted a lazy yawn and rubbed his sleepy eyelids as he propped himself up on his elbow.

He automatically peered over to his side and there, laid back in the driver's seat beside him, was none other than the very idol of his eternal dreams: Ban Midou. No matter how many times the sweet blond has woken up beside his fellow recoverer in that exact same position, Ginji is always mystified and pretty much awestruck at the sight of him. Not just waking up in the car beside him either, but also at the Honky Tonk sitting at the bar, walking beside him in random streets, watching him fight off some bad guy - anywhere and everywhere, he was always in awe just staring at Ban.

It was hard to tell if Ginji always acted as such simply because of his happy, goofy attitude or because of his undying feelings towards the stunning man. Though, it seemed pretty safe to say that it was the latter of the two.

Ginji smiled warmly as he watched Ban's muscular chest rise and fall, deep asleep. _He really looks amazing ... _Ginji blushed as he kept drinking in the sight of Ban's body.

Ginji knew that if Ban was to wake up to see Ginji looking at him the way he was, it would be more than obvious to Ban, who was nothing short of brilliant, that Ginji was a stupid drooling idiot and his secret wouldn't be much of a secret anymore. However, Ginji didn t think about it any longer and leaned up a little more as quietly as he could to keep staring at his gorgeous friend.

Ban's body was comfortably slumped in the leather beige seat, yet he was still sitting up enough to prop his elbow on the side of the door. His head was crooked and resting in the palm of his hand. An unlit cigarette hung loosely from his lips (for lighting it later, Ginji guessed), and his usually heavy, but extremely smooth, blue eyes were shut in a peaceful trance behind his trademark purple sunglasses. His face was almost completely shrouded from the dark spikes of hair falling loosely over his face.

Ginji's heart swelled at the sight and he wanted so badly to run his fingers through those spikes, or to feel the warmth of his skin, and he found his eyes wondering down Ban's lean physique, knowing that under that long white coat there was an amazing body just out of his grasp.

Ginji's cheeks flushed furiously at the tempting thoughts streaming through his mind, and seeing Ban laying so gorgeously before him wasn't helping at all. _Jeez, what is _wrong _with me today?! I mean, I always act stupid when I wake up and all, but this is a lot worse than normal_! Ginji pouted to himself and the blush on his face only continued to brighten.

He managed to calm himself enough to return his gaze back up to Ban's serene face. Ginji smiled. "Oh, Ban if you only knew ... I wonder what you'd think? Could we even still be friends if you didn't, well uh ..."Ginji said quietly, so lost in thought he wasn't sure if he'd spoken aloud or not.

He leaned over a little further, still staring at Ban with those lovesick chocolate eyes and sighing. _I wish we had an armrest in the middle. That would be perfect for leaning on!_ He pouted. As the once fearsome Lighting Emperor's gaze returned to the motionless Jagon wielder, the boyish man was still smiling, but it weakened slightly and he shook his head.

"No, I really shouldn't be so stingy. I'm grateful for being your best friend, Ban. Even if that's all we'll ever be, I won t ask anything else from you. Not after all you've done for me." He humbly said, truthfully meaning all of it; he really was grateful for their friendship and for being so close to Ban. It was all he could ever hope for and more, but he still longed for that distant dream of finally being with the man he loved. He still wanted to fill that empty space between them, wanting it so much he didn t know what to do or even think.

He stared intently at Ban's neck as he felt himself falling into endless clouds of thought. _Ban..._

"You know, you really are too nice for your own damn good, Ginji." Came an unexpected and velvety smooth voice. Ginji's eyes shot open and the blush he thought had finally vanished reappeared, only with more determination to completely destroy any milky tan skin left. _H-he was awake? But-but oh, no how much did he hear?? _He frantically thought.

"B-Ban?! Did you- when you, d-did you uh ... how long were you...?!"Ginji stuttered nervously, but when Ban finally opened his eyes, his gaze cut off Ginji's frenzied stutter instantly.

As Ban took the cigarette out of his mouth and turned his head to stare into the eyes of the now up right and very awake Ginji, he smiled. He smiled so purely, so warmly at him that Ginji found himself frozen in place along with his reddened cheeks. All Ginji could do was stare back at him with anxious eyes as he continued to explain in that cool, calm voice of his.

At least, that's what Ginji was half-way expecting. However, Ban leaned closer to him, glaring at the nervous blond, and surprsingly he started to almost rant at him. Come to think of it, Ban's attitude shouldn't really surprise him, even at such a ... 'delicate' moment.

"Here you are, trying to explain feelings this precious to you, feelings that I bet put you in a hell of a lot of pain for I don't even know how long, and when you're _finally _about to release that built up pain and tell me what you _really _feell, you stop yourself because you're afraid it would hurt _me_?"

Ginji blinked, unsure if he should answer or if this was just another rhetorical question like Ban usually asks. But before he could answer, he flinched as Ban lifted his hand and ran his pale, thin fingers through Ginji's soft golden spikes. "But how would you know if it would really hurt me at all, hm?" His eyes radiated with warmth and his smile was even warmer.

Ginji held his breath as Ban wrapped his arm around his lean waist and pulled the lightning lord into his lap. Underneath his baggy white tea shirt and forest green vest, Ginji had a very athletic body. Though, no one could really tell because of those baggy clothes except for Ban, and only when he got a few glimpses of Ginji shirtless. But that was when it looked innocent, back when there was nothing but friendship between them, or so it seemed. Since the beginning, though, there has always been more than a simple friendship brewing between the two Get Backers, even if this feeling was unknown to the pair, and they both felt they had to keep it from each other for so long.

As Ginji's arms pressed against Ban's chest, Ban lifted his chin to stare into those sweet cinnamon orbs. Ban felt like he could melt just at the sight of Ginji; he was simply too adorable. "I've always been watching you too, Ginji... I love you." Ginji's eyes widened as Ban pressed his lips into his own, but they soon fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Ban's shoulders, pressing his sweet lips into Ban's deeply and blushing wildly.

In that beautiful moment time stood so wonderfully still. Finally they withdrew from each other's lips and Ginji rested his head in the crook of Ban's neck. After years of uncertainty and doubt, it took only one night and a kiss to make the former Emperorer feel completely comfortable - Ban made him whole again. "Oh, Ban, I love you so much. I really did want to tell you, I really, **_really _**did but I just figured you wouldn't love me back." He nuzzled into his neck even more.

Ban scoffed teasingly, and sweetly ran his fingers over Ginji's tender neck. "Yea, well no worries about that anymore, huh?" He kissed Ginji's head and Ginji just clung to him even tighter (if that was possible). "I'm so glad." He cooed.

"Psh. You big sap." Ginji eye's snapped open as he was suddenly swung over on his back and Ban straddled his hips, quickly pinning him to the seat. Ginji smiled at the sudden playfulness, but flushed when he noticed the embarrassing position he was abruptly placed in.

"B-Ban?! What're you--" Ginji tried to ask, but Ban dipped in low to hover just above his lips, his eyes were filled with lustful confidence. "How about we just take the day off." Ban ran his hands under Ginji's shirt and traced the lean muscles up to his chest. Ginji, who was having a very hard time thinking coherent thoughts, tried to speak. "B-b-but what about the m-money, Ban? You know, it's not gunna, um, go make itself..." He started, but Ban slowly kept tracing his fingers over Ginji's smooth skin and that proved to be a _very _effective distraction.

When Ban quickly ran his fingers deep into the arch of his back, Ginji bit his lip in resistance to make a desirable moan, and small sparks of electricity seemed to coat his body, causing Ban to gasp at the tingling sensation. "As much as I love money, I think it can wait for a few hours." Ginji's lidded eyes tried to look at Ban and figure out what he meant, but Ban darted forward and captured his lips with more force than before. Ginji ran his hands up to Ban's head and clutched a handful of dark spikes as soon as Ban's tongue licked his bottom lip. It was getting harder and harder for Ban to hold back as pleasurable sparks kept igniting both of their tingling lips.

Outside the cream colored Lady Bug, the rain was still pouring down and mercilessly pounded the pavement and foggy windows.

* * *

**A//N:** Well, clearly I'm terrible at endings -_-" and my grammar skills are absolutely shitty =_=" Sorry. But aside from that, I hope that you at least liked it enough to review, or at all, either one would be great. XD


End file.
